Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido
by Soffi Carstairs
Summary: Historia Malec


**AMAR ES DESTRUIR, Y SER AMADO ES SER DESTRUIDO.**

Alec se despertó en su habitación del instituto, volteo a hacia un lado de la cama, estaba solo, alzo la mirada para ver la hora "5:00 a.m." Otra vez lo mismo, ya había pasado un mes desde que él había terminado con Magnus, más bien de que Magnus había terminado con él, desde ese entonces no había podido dormir bien, no podía conciliar el sueño, no lograba dormir hasta altas horas de la noche y cuando lo lograba se despertaba tan sol horas después pero luego ya no podía volver a cerrar los ojos. Todos los Días desde hace un mes eran iguales. Alec se puso boca arriba en su cama no tenía ganas de levantarse, esperaría a escuchar a Jace en la habitación continua a que despertara, no sabía que fue lo que paso con Magnus, desde su rompimiento no había sabido de él, se la pasaba todo el día preguntándose que estaría haciendo Magnus?, ya me Habrá olvidado?, está sufriendo igual que yo?, esas eran las típicas preguntas en su cabeza.  
Harto de sí mismo se levantó de la cama y se fue a sentar junto a la ventana de su cuarto que daba hacia la calle, miraba a la gente pasar, alguno que otro auto andar por ahí debido a la hora, y entonces centro su mirada en un joven pareja caminando por la calle agarrados de las manos con los dedos entrelazados, se veían felices y muy enamorados.  
Alec recordó Paris, cuando Magnus lo llevo de vacaciones, recordó que se quedaron en el mejor hotel de todo Paris, Magnus lo llevo a pasear, fuera del hotel había mucha gente y Alec perdió de vista a Magnus cuando detrás de él alguien lo jalo y lo llevo a una pequeña calle, cuando se dio vuelta vio parado frente a el a Magnus. "No te quedes atrás garbancito" había dicho Magnus y lo había tomo de la mano y atraído hacia él. Alec estaba sonrojado, era la primera vez que caminaban por la calle juntos, agarrados de la mano, cuando oyó una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos "No tienes por qué ponerte tan rojo como tomatito, tan solo es un paseo, nadie nos conoce" Magnus tenía razón nadie los conocía , Alec se relajó y decidido entrelazo sus dedos con los de Magnus y le dijo al brujo, "Te amo" Magnus estaba muy sorprendido y lo único que hizo fue besar a Alec, Alec estaba disfrutando del beso cuando Magnus dijo algo entre besos "Yo te amo a ti Alexander, te amo más de lo que creía que podía amar a alguien" ese día Alec y Magnus disfrutaron al máximo la ciudad y sobre todo disfrutaron de la noche. Al día siguiente Alec despertó desnudo junto a Magnus que estaba de la misma forma, Alec lo observaba descansar, veía su pecho desnudo subir y bajar tranquilamente, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada desde su hermoso rostro hasta su pecho y a su estómago sin ombligo hasta el inicio de la sabana situado en sus caderas. Ya era costumbre para Alec despertar primero que Magnus, ya llevaban unos cuantos meses juntos y Alec últimamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo en casa de Magnus, ya se estaba volviendo costumbre para Alec despertar, mirar por unos cuantos minutos a Magnus, tomar una ducha y hacer un poco de café y con eso despertar a Magnus debido al dulce olor del café. Lamentablemente en ese momento estaban en un hotel en Paris así que no podía preparar café, se levantó de la cama y tomo del suelo su sudadera y sus vaqueros se los puso y salió a buscar café, después de un rato regreso con un par de vasos de café, cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto del hotel encontró a Magnus poniéndose a toda prisa una chamarra, ni siquiera se había peinado "Que es lo que te pasa?" Le pregunto Alec a Magnus, Magnus que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado se sobresaltó y corrió a abrazarlo "Demonios Alec, desperté y no estabas, te busque y no te encontré, estaba a punto de salir a buscarte, sabes que tan grande es Paris?, temí que te fueras a perder "le dijo Magnus preocupado "Tan solo fui por café" dijo Alec y volteo a la mesa en donde había un sobre "Que es eso?" Pregunto a Magnus " Al parecer quieren que regresemos a Nueva York, pero yo no quiero ir, así que mejor quedemos nos unos días más en Europa, podemos ir a Italia, a España o a Grecia" le había dicho Magnus como respuesta a su pregunta "Seria genial, pero si nos pidieron que regresáramos ha de ser por algo realmente importante" había dicho Alec "Está bien, volvamos entonces". Y Así es como volvieron a Nueva York pero pronto Alec se arrepintió de haber regresado, hubiera querido volver el tiempo atrás hasta sus vacaciones con Magnus, a partir de que habían regresado también habían empezado los problemas. Alec recordó las peleas, las mentiras y sobre todo recordó lo estúpido que había sido, recordó la vez que se había encontrado con Camille en esos túneles abandonados y recordó su voz diciéndole "Puedo hacer que todos tus problemas desaparezcan, solo tienes que matar a Raphael Santiago" aunque el no hizo lo que Camille le pidió no sirvió de mucho ya que Magnus se había enterado de todo y no le intereso que no hubiera hecho lo que Camille le pidió. Alec recordó su ultimo besó y las palabras de Magnus diciendo que se marchara y que no lo quería ver más ni a él ni a sus "estúpidos" amigos, Alec sufrió mucho en ese momento y seguía sufriendo igual, todos le preguntaron que como se encontraba y el siempre repetía la misma mentira "estoy bien, no es nada importante" aunque en el fondo el sufría más de lo que un mundano normal podría soportar, si no hubiera sido un nefilim seguramente ya se habría suicidado, desde ese entonces Alec se la pasaba llorando a escondidas, culpándose de lo sucedido, y sobre todo queriendo ver a Magnus.  
Alec salió de sus pensamientos al oír un ruido, era Iglesia entrando en su habitación, caminando como si fuera el rey del mundo, Alec lo miro y hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban mojadas, estaba llorando. "Porque Magnus es mi felicidad, pero también el motivo de mi tristeza" dijo Alec al gato que se fue hacia su cama y ahí se acomodó hasta quedarse dormido.  
"Ahora entiendo a Jace, amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido "dijo Alec y siguió llorando mientras miraba hacia la calle perdido en sus pensamientos.


End file.
